Crossover Preview (Spyro the Dragon Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: A sneak peek for the largest crossover fic on FF starring the cast of the original "Spyro the Dragon" series.


**Coming Soon...**

Elora was sitting at a stone table in the park. Her hair had grown out to just above her ribs. Spyro sat on the ground due to being unable to sit in the bench. He was as big as Elora, and still growing. Spyro's plate was topped with all kinds of meat such as venison, steak, chicken, and pork. Elora had a small salad on her plate. Elora raised her glass and winked at Spyro. "This was fun, Spyro."

Spyro warmly smiled. "You're welcome. Hunter helped me find this place."

The faun took a sip of her drink. "Well make sure to tell him-" At that moment, the ground shook violently beneath them. "Whoa! Earthquake!"

The purple dragon struggled to keep his balance as the shaking got worse. "This is no ordinary earthquake!" Spyro turned and saw hordes of strange, plant like creatures attacking the citizens. "What are those things?" Before he could do anything else, a massive tree sprouted out from the middle of the park, and was growing rapidly. "We have to get out of here! Elora, hurry." Elora climbed aboard her boyfriend's back and the dragon ran as fast as he could. The tree continued to grow, and grow, and grow. Soon it was larger than a tower and wider than the entire park, and still showed no signs of stopping.

The mere presence of the tree began sapping Elora's energy, and she found herself barely able to hang on. "Spyro... I feel weak."

"Great, what next?" Asked an annoyed and panicking Spyro. At that moment, hail fell from the sky, pelting the couple. "I should keep my mouth shut!" He carefully arched his wings over Elora as she rode his back to protect her from the falling ice.

**What if there were countless universes besides your own?**

Spyro found himself standing in front of another purple dragon named Spyro. He lifted his right paw and the other Spyro lifted his left paw to mirror him. They both stepped back in confusion. "I feel dizzy," they both said at once.

**If your universe would not be missed?**

Elora was fighting off waves of riptocs with her short sword. She slashed one across the chest and bashed the nose of another. "Umm, Po, I could use a little help here!" she said in a panic.

"Hold on!" A panda wearing burlap shorts rushed in to aid her, kicking them away with his Kung Fu. He grappled a larger riptoc and slammed him into a few smaller ones.

**Would you learn their ways?**

A young man with black spiky hair was standing with Elora in a desert. "Okay so cup your hands behind your back."

"Like this?" She took the stance he instructed.

"Good. Now." Goku took the same pose and they both aimed for a sand dune.

They both spoke at the same time. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

**Would you get to know them?**

"Dragonborn, eh?" Spyro asked a human man with long, brown hair. "So was it your mom or your dad that was the dragon?"

Baldor looked at Lydia and rolled his eyes. "I've lost count of how many times I've heard that."

**Or would you dismiss them?**

"So you're saying that our world is plagued by hail because an Evil Pig placed a curse on us?" Spyro asked a young man with pink hair. Tomba nodded as a response. "Yeah, not buying it."

"I don't know, Spyro," said Elora. "Is it really that strange compared to all the other stuff we've seen?"

**The fates of eight worlds have been tied together.**

Spyro stood back to back with a man with blond hair and an enormous sword. They were surrounded by mutated humans that were closing in. "Hey Cloud, do you happen to have a plan?"

"Yeah, don't die."

"Great plan," Spyro said sarcastically.

**And if one falls...**

"Soma, look out!" Spyro charged a demon that was about to sneak up on a man with white hair and a white coat."

"Thanks, Spyro," Soma said in relief.

**They all do.**

Elora was staring into the barrel of a handgun. The wielder was a neatly dressed man with blond hair. She slowly stepped back in fear. "Please, just let me go... D-don't kill me..."

Johan gave a slight smirk. "As much as I would love to, I actually have a better plan for you."

Elora eventually bumped into something and looked back in horror, seeing an incredibly tall and thin man in a black suit. She tried looking into his eyes only to see he had no face at all. "No... No!" She screamed as the faceless horror picked her up by the skull with one hand. "Let me go!"

**Join Spyro and his friends as they adventure countless new worlds such as Ferelden, Insanity Island, and Pop Star.**

Kirby danced happily in front of Hunter and Bianca. They looked at the pink puff-ball in confusion. "This is one the greatest heroes in the omniverse?" Bianca asked.

"I don't get it," said Hunter.

**The Order of Balance (Spyro the Dragon Version)**

**Coming March**

**See the authors' main profile for more information.**


End file.
